La transformation d'Aphrodite
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Aphrodite ressemble énormément à une fille et les autres Golds ne se font pas prier pour le lui rappeler. Il prend alors une décision : devenir une fille! Cela fera tomber un Chevlier en amour. DMAphro CamusMilo en background


Bon, je n'aime particulièrement le personnage d'Aphrodite, mais je trouvait l'idée interessante. Laissez des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir!

Disclaime: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (Une chance pour eux!)

_P.S. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

**

* * *

**

Saga montait les marches du Sanctuaire, il les montait lentement. La matinée était ensoleillée et chaude. Le beau chevalier des Gémeaux était rendu devant la maison des Poissons. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. « Saga vient ici s'il te plait. » Saga reconnut la voix d'Aphrodite des Poissons. Et il entra chez celui qui venait de l'interpeller. « Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Saga

Et bien… commença Aphrodite.

Et bien quoi?

Je crois que je vais aller voir le Grand Pope pour qu'il…me…transforme…en … en…en…

En quoi? En cactus? En poubelle? En vache?

Non! Mais tu sais en une…

C'est un début! Au moins, je sais que le mot est féminin, rigola Saga.

Ah! Arrête!

Bon! Bien, va falloir le trouver d'une autre façon. T'as un dictionnaire?

Oui dans le premier tiroir. »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se dirigea vers la commode indiquée par Aphrodite. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquels il chercha le dictionnaire parmi le bric-à-brac d'Aphrodite, Saga réussit, fier de lui. « Je l'ai, dit-il à son ami.

Bien mais que veux-tu en faire?

Quel est la première lettre du mot que tu ne réussie pas à me dire?

Euh… un « f » mais pourquoi?

Si tu ne réussis pas à me dire le mot et bien je le trouverai dans le dictionnaire.

D'accord!

Bon! « Fable »?

Non!

« Fabrication »?

Non!

« Fabrique »?

Non!

« Fabulation » ?

Non!

« _Saga pense_ » Si ça continue, on aura pas fini demain! »

Et Saga continue de dire les mots et Aphrodite de répéter « Non! » « « Filière » ? demanda Saga qui commençait en avoir marre.

Non! redit encore une fois le chevalier des Poissons.

« Filipendule »?

Non…

« Fillasse »?

Nan...

Je vais sauter celui-là parce que je suis désespéré et que je veux en finir le plus rapidement possible!

Dit-le quand même.

Bon! « Fille »? demanda le beau chevalier aux cheveux bleus.

Oui! C'est ça! C'est ça! »

Saga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'imaginait pas qu'Aphrodite nourrissait des idées de transformation. Non que ça l'étonne vraiment mais il ne voulait pas y croire. « C'est une blague, hein?

Je ne blague pas! Je suis très sérieux!

Je n'en revient pas, s'écria Saga.

Ça t'étonne à ce point? s'étonna le guerrier aux cheveux et aux yeux turquoise.

Bien, oui et non.

Oui pourquoi et non pourquoi?

Non parce que tu te comportes souvent comme une fille et oui parce que je croyais que tu étais fier d'être un Homme!

C'est que je suis fier. Mais comme tu le dis je me comporte comme une fille et tout le monde dit que je suis « fife ».

Je me soumet devant cet argument qui fait en sorte que c'est une façon constructive de voir les choses sans oublier que…

C'est beau! Tu peux arrêter là!

Yes chef!

Eh… Saga?

Quoi? demanda Saga l'air soupçonneux. »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment de se qui allait se passer. « Je voulais te demander si, commença lentement Aphrodite qui s'avançait dangereusement vers Saga, tu voulais m'accompagner le chez le Grand Pope?

Pourquoi t'a besoin de moi pour ça? Et pourquoi viendrais-je?

Entraide masculine…

Ah ok… mais dans quelques temps tu ne pourras plus utiliser cette raison la si le Grand Pope te transforme, évidement!

Ouais! Je sais! Alors, on y va?

Allons-y! »

Et ils partirent vers la maison- ou plutôt le temple- du Grand Pope. Ils arrivèrent devant les deux portes d'entrée qui menaient vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Grand Pope.

Les deux amis étaient désormais devant la personne qu'ils voulaient voir. « Qui a-t-il mes chers chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Poisson? demanda le Grand Pope.

Et bien, dit Aphrodite, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Qu'est-ce?

Je me demandais si vous… articula, gêné, Aphrodite.

Il veut savoir si vous pouviez le transformer en fille, dit Saga sans aucune trace de gène.

Oh! fit le Grand Pope. »

Le Grand Pope était surpris par la demande de son chevalier des Poissons. Il était aussi troublé et se questionnait sur le pourquoi. « Pourquoi? demanda-t-il directement.

Et bien Grand Pope, dit le guerrier de la 12ème maison, je me comporte comme une fille, comme vous le savez, et plusieurs dises que je suis… que je suis…

…Oui…

Que je suis " fife "! Voilà et je ne peux plus le supporter!

Oh! Je comprends…

Donc?

Va te chercher deux témoins et rejoins-moi chez Athéna.

Merci Grand Pope! »

Aphrodite et Saga partirent de chez le Grand Pope. « Qui veux-tu avoir comme témoins? questionna Saga.

Toi et Camus.

Camus… Pourquoi Camus?

Bien, je crois qu'il serait heureux d'être à ma transformation.

Et pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il nous harcèle en disant qu'il veut être présent à une occasion unique. Et ma transformation est une chose unique!

Ah…Okay! C'est vrai, il commençait à me casser les oreilles à force de le dire. Tu as bien fait… Mais, dit-moi, mon cher Aphrodite… Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas descendre les marches?...

Non… dit Aphrodite – Si c'était possible, il aurait une auréole qui lui aurait poussé au-dessus de la tête!-

C'est ce que je pensais…

Bon nous y voici. »

Saga cogna à la porte de Camus du Verseau et le vit ouvrir la porte. « Quoi? demanda Camus à ses visiteurs.

Veux-tu venir chez le Grand Pope avec nous? questionna Aphrodite.

Pourquoi?

Aphro va se faire transformer en fille par le Grand Pope, dit Saga.

Et je voudrais que tu viennes pour voir ça, renchérit Aphrodite.

Ok! J'enfile le reste de mon armure et j'arrive.

Il te reste quoi à mettre? l'interrogea Saga.

Mes gants et mon casque.

Bon, grouille! »

Lorsque Camus eut fini, tous partir vers chez Athéna, la déesse de la Guerre qui n'aime pas se battre. Aussitôt arrivé, Aphrodite se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, suivit par ses deux témoins. « Je suis là! dit vivement le guerrier de la 12ème maison.

Excellent, lui dit le Grand Pope.

Et nous aussi on est là, dises en chœur Saga et Camus.

Parfait! Bon, mon cher Aphrodite dit-moi es-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux parce que après c'est irréversible!

Je suis plus sur que sur! confirma Aphrodite solennellement.

Bien, va te coucher sur cette chaise et relax. »

Aphrodite se dirigea vers la chaise. Il était tout en sueur, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblerait après. Le Grand Pope vint le rejoindre, ainsi que les guerriers de la 3ème (Saga) et de la 11ème maison (Camus). Le Grand Pope commença la transformation en fille de Aphrodite qui sentait les changements en lui. « À quoi va ressembler Aphro après, chuchota Camus à Saga.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Saga avec le même ton de volume.

SILENCE VOUS DEUX, leur cria le Grand Pope. Si vous voulez que je réussisse, il faudra que vous vous la fermiez!

Ouais… ouais Grand Pope, dises d'un ton las les deux chevaliers.

Merci. »

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Camus ou Saga puisse voir le chef-d'œuvre du Grand Pope. Ils étaient là, à tourner en rond, les bras croisé dans le dos et la tête qui regardait leurs pieds. « Bonjour les gars, dit une voix qui leur était étrangère. » Saga et Camus tournèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent face à une demoiselle d'une beauté incroyable. « T'es qui? demanda Camus à l'étrangère.

C'est–moi Aphrodite!

Aphro…?

Oui! Qu'est qui a? Je ne suis pas belle c'est ça?

Non, au contraire! Tu est ravissante et si je n'était pas gué, je te cruiserais et ça c'est sur! dit Camus en empêchant sa mouchoir de toucher le sol.

Pareille pour moi! s'exclama Saga.

T'es gué? lui demanda Camus en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Non! s'écria Saga vivement. Mais… si je n'avais pas de blonde, tu comprends?

Ouais…

Vous êtes sincères? questionna Aphrodite.

Oh… oui… dises Saga et Camus avec un sourire en coin.

Merci les gars!

Aphrodite dit ceci en leur faisant une accolade. « Bon, je vais y aller, dit Aphrodite.

Où? s'informa Saga.

Bien, chez Mu.

Pourquoi?

Mon armure!

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ton armure, elle est bossée?

Non mais… il faut qu'il me l'arrange! Tu sais à cause de mes nouvelles formes!

Ah! Bien, on descend ensemble?

Ok!

En chemin, ils passèrent devant les maisons des autres chevaliers. « T'as une nouvelle petite-amie? se moqua Deathmask du Cancer.

Non!répondit Saga.

Alors c'est qui cette fille?

Bien, tu ne la reconnais pas?

Pourquoi? Je suis sensé la connaître?

Oui! Tu le/la côtoies chaque jour.

Comment ça le/la ?

Bien, c'est un gars qui est devenu une fille.

Deathmask réfléchie puis examina la femelle qui se trouvait devant lui. Il commença par le visage, il y avait quelque chose de vaguement familier. Il descendit ses yeux et eut un petit sourire plus un mouvement de tête lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il continua son inspection et entre les mains de la personne devant lui, il reconnut le casque du chevalier des Poissons! « Aphrodite des Poissons! lança-t-il.

Exact! Comment tu as fait pour le trouver? déclara Aphrodite.

Ton casque, crétin! Oups… je voulais dire Crétine!

Ha!Ha!Ha! Quel humour! dit sarcastiquement le guerrier offensé.

Où vas-tu ainsi? Tu parades?

Non, tu sauras! Je vais chez Mu pour qu'il…

Répare ton armure, ou plutôt arrange ton armure à cause de tes nouvelles formes! coupa le fier chevalier du Cancer.

Tu l'as deviné tout seul ou on t'a soufflé la réponse?!

Ne te moque pas de moi, l'intimida Deathmask. C'est pas parce que tu es une fille désormais que je ne te casserai pas la gueule! Compris!

Ok mais j'ai juste une question à te posé.

Vas-y.

Trouves-tu que je suis belle?

Quoi? Et bien…

Deathmask ne répondit pas immédiatement. La première chose qu'il aurait voulu lui répondre serait certainement « oui » mais il savait pertinemment que s'il le disait, le chevalier des Poissons se sentirait fier. Et évidemment ce n'était pas son intension! « Ouais tout de même… dit le chevalier du Cancer d'une voix lasse.

Juste ça? critiqua Saga après la remarque de Deathmask.

Exactement! J'ai déjà vu mieux!

Où ça? Aux enfers peut-être?

Parfaitement, mon cher Kanon…désolé, toi c'est Saga, j'oublie toujours que tu n'est pas ton misérable jumeau. Je parle là de Kanon, celui qui est allé rejoindre Poséidon! dit le guerrier fièrement.

Ferme-la Deathmask du Cancer sinon…

Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tabasser, m'envoyer aux enfers? Mais Saga, je suis déjà aux enfers voyons!

Relax Saga! intervient Aphrodite avant que ce dernier ne se lance sur Deathmask, tête baissée.

Tu as raison, Aphro! Ça ne vaut pas la peine que je m'acharne sur ce misérable Cancer mieux connu sous le nom de… »

Saga n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque Deathmask, empli de haine, venait de lui affliger un violent coups de poing. Saga fut projeter jusque chez lui, c'est-à-dire juste en bas! « Le bon coté des choses, c'est qu'il n'aura pas à descendre les marches!Ha!Ha!Ha! ricana le guerrier aux cheveux mauves en se frottant les mains de satisfaction!

Tu me dégoûtes Death! lança Aphrodite.

Pourquoi?

Pour une simple remarque, tu le tabasses. Pourquoi devais-tu faire ça?

Il m'énervait! Il fallait bien que je le remette à sa place.

Vraiment, tu me dégoûtes. C'est vraiment pathétique ce que tu viens de faire!Tu…

Ah… ferme-là, Aphrodite… la coupa Deathmask impatiemment. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter ton baratin inutile. Si tu ne veux pas aller chez le chevalier du Bélier de la même façon que se satané Gémeau, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Ok?

Compris. mais tu trouves vraiment que je suis si laide que ça?

Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais laide! Même que je trouve que tu es très belle! Oups! Ça ma échapper! Tu n'as rien entendu, ok? balbuta nerveusement Deathmask, le souffle haltant – signe de nervosité.-

Aphrodite eut un sourire en coin et commença à marcher en direction du guerrier qui reculait à mesure qu'elle avançait. Au bout de plusieurs pas, Deathmask ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était prit au piège entre Aphrodite et le vide! Aphrodite continua d'avancer vers Deathmask qui sans le vouloir se sentit fondre de plus en plus. Une grosse gouttelette de sueur perlait sur son front. Le fier chevalier de Cancer était, pour la première fois de sa vie, aussi près d'une fille et cela le rendait nerveux! Sans se rendre compte du malaise de Deathmask, elle approcha son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux en espérant de ton son cœur de se réveiller dans son lit. Sa tentative fut vaine. Il sentit plutôt les lèvres humides de Aphrodite sur sa joue où elle déposa un baiser. Lorsqu'elle se recula, le fier Deathmask tomba soudainement à genoux, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles! Il était gêné comme c'est impossible de l'être! Il se redressa vivement et entra dans sa demeure. « Mais qu'est qui m'a prit… non je devrais plutôt dire pourquoi? Pourquoi étais-je si vulnérable et…et mal-à-l'aise? se questionna Deathmask coucher sur son lit.

Tu es en amour, mon vieux! lui répondit une voix qui fit se relever Deathmask.

Aiolia du Lion? Comment se fait-il que tu m'entendes?

Je lis dans tes pensées!

Et! C'est très impolie tu sais?!

Et c'est toi qui me parles de politesse? Le petit bec d'Aphro t'a carrément changé!

Admettons, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je suis en amour? Hein?

Lorsque Aphro s'approchait de toi tu fondais en quelque sorte. Ensuite, tu es devenu rouge comme une tomate et en plus t'es tombé à genoux! Ce n'est pas assez pour toi?

Ça me fait mal de devoir l'admettre mais je crois que tu as raison!

Vraiment?

Oui… admit à contrecoeur Deathmask.

Cool!

Mais si tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, je te tues, compris? le menaça Deathmask.

Ok! Si tu veux savoir, ça c'est la genre de chose que je préfères garder pour moi!

T'en mieux.

Deathmask…

Quoi?

Tu devrais le lui dire. Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre le fera avant toi et Aphro sortira avec un autre.

J'y veillerai…

Bon, faut que je te laisse. Bye!

Eh… Aiolia, pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Ben… je ne sais pas! Bon bye!!!!

Ok ouais.

Et sur ce, Deathmask se rassit sur son lit et commença à méditer pour chasser cet « amour » qui le tenait prisonnier. C'était peine perdue! La seule image qui lui venait était celle d'Aphrodite. Finalement, après trois heures, il finit par se décider à dormir. Il se coucha dans son lit et monta ses couvertes noires jusqu'à la taille puis, il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves. C'est le Grand Pope qui le réveilla. Ce dernier venait de crier à tue-tête quel jour ils étaient. Mardi! « Non… pas mardi! Maudit C'est mardi! grogna le chevalier du Cancer.

Ça rime en crime! lança Milo, du 8ème pic.

Très drôle, très drôle. lui lança le guerrier déprimé.

Ah… ne sois pas déprimé, mon petit chou!

Yach! Ta gueule Milo!

Ok bon.

Deathmask sortit de ses couvertes, enfin, ce qu'il en restait. La moitié gisait sur le sol. Il revêtit son armure d'or et fit son lit au cas le Grand Pope viendrait à passer par chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une chaudière. Il la remplit d'eau et de liquide nettoyant et commença son ménage.

Tout le monde faisait son ménage sauf Aphrodite. Sa maison est toujours en ordre et tellement propre qu'on peux se voir dans la cuvette. Elle décida donc de descendre pour le plaisir de marcher. Elle arriva devant chez le guerrier qu'elle avait fait rougir la veille. Elle cogna. « Entez, c'est ouvert, cria machinalement Deathmask » Sur ce, elle entra et se dirigea jusqu'à lui. À genouillé sur le plancher, Deathmask tourna la tête et vit Aphrodite. « Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

…

Sa va?

Ouais…

T'es-tu gêné?

Bien…

Sûrement si tu ne me réponds pas.

C'est juste que… que j'ai du ménage! Et puis tu me déranges donc je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment. Voilà.

Ah, d'accord. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Vraiment?

Oui. Comme ça tu pourras plus rapidement aller t'entraîner.

Merci… mais, pourquoi tu le proposes à moi?

Comme ça, ça me tentais et disons que j'ai pitié de toi.

Et ils continuèrent à parler ainsi et Deathmask commençait à se dégêner peu à peu. Après quelques heures, la demeure du Cancer était toute à fait propre. Deathmask était fier de cela et il alla voir Aphrodite pour la remercier. Mais, en s'approchant d'elle, il ressentit le même malaise que la vieille. Comme si les parole qui, avaient été échangées précédemment, ne l'avait finalement pas autant dégêner qu'il ne le pensait. « Merci…

Mais de rien Death…

Bien… fît-il mais au même moment, il repensa aux paroles d'Aiolia.

Qui a-t-il Death, tu à l'air songeur?

_Allez Death t'es capable. Dit-lui que tu l'aime un point c'est toi! _pensa Deathmask.

Death?

Aphrodite, je… je… merde! Je n'y arrive pas!

Quoi?!

« _Si je n'arrive à le lui dire franchement, alors, il faudra que je le fasse d'une autre manière_ » Il s'approcha lentement vers la demoiselle qui se trouvait dans sa maison. Il mit une de ces mains autour d'Aphrodite qui se laissa faire avec un certain plaisir. Puis, il passa son autre main autour de son cou. N'étant plus très sur de son coup, il figea légèrement. Voyant cela, la jeune femme le fit elle-même. Elle approcha ces lèvres de celles de Deathmask. Et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Deathmask répondit à son baiser avec plus passion. Lorsque leur baiser fut terminé, le chevalier du Cancer ôta ces bras d'autour de sa partenaire. Puis lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il la regarda avec tendresse. Ce regard était si rare venant de lui que la guerrière des Poissons se colla contre lui puisqu'il était si souvent méchant, qu'elle profita de ces quelques moment de gentillesse. Lui, il fit légèrement surpris mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Il entoura le corps d'Aphrodite avec ces deux puissant bras.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient enlacés et quelqu'un vint à entrer. « Éh! Death, me passerais-tu ton… Gush! » Shura venait d'apercevoir les deux jeune gens collé l'un contre l'autre. Son air surpris trahissait son amusement. « Hé bien, on dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment, dit-il ironiquement.

Shura, c'est pas se que tu penses! lança Deathmask en faisant le saut.

Et à quoi je pense?

Tu crois que moi et Aphro… on s'aime.

Exact Death. Bon revenons au sujet qui m'amène chez toi. Donc, me passerais-tu ton foutu débouche toilette?

Pourquoi?

Ma toilette déborde et c'est horrible!

Ouais, ok! Il est dans la salle de bain.

Ok! J'y vais.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le chevalier du Capricorne se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain totalement propre du guerrier du Cancer. Il partit donc ensuite en coup de vent. « _Ça doit être pressant!_ » pensa Aphrodite. Lorsque Shura fut partit, c'est-à-dire rapidement, Aphrodite se rapprocha une fois de plus vers Deathmask. « Pourquoi t'être collée contre moi? lui demanda ce dernier.

Death… tu es amoureux de moi, c'est ça?

Oui…c'est ça.

Et pourquoi alors voir dit au Capricorne que ce n'était pas vrai?

J'ai une réputation, tu sais. C'est pour ça. Donc, ce sera notre secret à toi et moi. Compris?

D'accord.

Merci.

En terminant sa phrase, il embrassa Aphrodite qui ne trouva pas ça déplaisant. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait de son après-midi. Il lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Elle lui proposa donc qu'ils la passent ensemble. Il accepta. « Deathmask, commença la jeune femme, je crois que Athéna devrait être au courant. Nous devrions le lui en informer.

Pourquoi?

Et bien, si elle ne le sait pas maintenant, peut-être que plus tard elle s'y opposera. Tu comprends?

Oui, je comprends. Et vu ainsi… tu as raison. Donc, vas-y ma belle.

Pourquoi moi?

C'est que moi, j'ai le repas pour tout le sanctuaire à préparer et ça ne se prépare pas tout seul. Donc, je ne peux pas y aller. Bonne Chance!!!

Aphrodite émit un léger grondement de mécontentement puis sortit de la demeure du chevalier cuisinier. Ensuite, elle se diriges rapidement vers chez Athéna. Elle était rendue à la 8ème demeure du Sanctuaire. Depuis le début de sa montée, nul ne l'avait arrêté. « Ou cours-tu ainsi? demanda fermement le chevalier du Scorpion.

Je vais chez Athéna. Allez laisse-moi passer!

Non, tu ne monteras que si tu réussis à me vaincre.

Mais Milo… c'est moi Aphrodite.

Foutaise, le chevalier des Poissons est un homme.

_C'est bien Aphro, Milo. Laisse-la passer._

Camus? Tu es sur de se que tu dis?

_Bien sur, voyons. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance? _dit Camus d'un ton mielleux.

Mais, bien sur que oui. Désolé Aphrodite, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

C'est correct, l'en assura cette dernière.

Milo s'ôta donc du chemin et elle continua son ascension sans trop de problème. Elle arriva finalement chez la déesse protectrice du Sanctuaire. Elle entra à l'intérieure du temple de cette divinité. « Déesse Athéna, j'ai quelque chose dont je dois vous parler.

Qu'est-ce donc, ma chère Aphrodite?

Voilà donc, moi et le guerrier du Cancer et bien…nous nous…

Vous vous aimez?

Exactement.

C'est merveilleux.

Et je viens ici dans le but d'avoir votre bénédiction et pour m'assurer que cela vous convient.

Tu as ma bénédiction.

Merci, ô ma déesse.

Aphrodite redescendit donc chez Deathmask. Elle était soulagée qu'Athéna soi en accord avec cette relation. Et elle, guerrière du 12ème pic, ne voyait pas pourquoi les autres chevaliers ne seraient pas du même avis que leur déesse. Elle atteignit le 4ème temple du zodiaque. Elle ouvrit la porte vivement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et en poussa la porte. Elle vit Deathmask. Il était très occupé et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. « Éh, Death, lança vivement la jeune femme.

Quoi? fît-il en sursautant.

C'est juste moi. Pas la peine d'avoir peur. Et pas la peine de te mettre aux aguets.

Bon… et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'à Athéna?

Elle est d'accord et j'ai sa bénédiction!

Deathmask la prit dans ses bras. Il était emplit d'une joie énorme. Et il l'embrassa, passant lentement ses mains dans le dos de son amoureuse. « C'est merveilleux! Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te tracasser avec ça.

Oui, mais…

Mais quoi?

J'aimerais tant le dire aux autres.

Bien…

Vraiment? Je peux le leur dire?

Oui, mais dans une semaine minimum.

Compris. Je t'aime tant Death, dit-elle en le réembrassant.

Suite à cela, il continua le repas du Sanctuaire. Mais avant, il l'avait chasser en disant que même elle ne pouvait savoir d'avance ce qu'il cuisinait. Donc, elle retourna chez elle. Elle arriva devant chez Camus et ce dit qu'elle pouvait le remercier d'avoir convaincu Milo pour elle. Elle entra et ce dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier. Elle ouvrit la porte et les vit. Ils étaient là, Milo et Camus, l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassait langoureusement. « Je… je … je vais sortir, bredouilla Aphrodite.

Non reste, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est qu'il y a? lui demanda Camus en se redressant.

Je venais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Lorsque tu as convaincu Milo de me laisser passer.

Mais de rien, lui répondit ce dernier avec un merveilleux sourire.

Tu viens nous déranger pour ça? critiqua Milo, visiblement frustré par cette interruption.

Ah… Milo… lui dit doucement Camus en commençant à lui donner de doux baisées dans le cou. C'est tout, Aphrodite?

Oui, bon, j'y vais.

Et elle sortie légèrement déroutée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle n'était pas surprise pas surpris de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Tout le Sanctuaire le savait. Mais jamais elle ne les avait vu s'embrasser, se cajoler ou paraître autant amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle marcha devant chez elle et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle était rendue sur la centième marche dans l'escalier vers la demeure du Grand Pope. Elle descendit les cent marches qu'elle avait de montées de trop. Puis, elle entra chez elle et s'affala sur le canapé.

Après quelque temps, elle entendit son chevalier adoré crier que le repas était prêt. Donc redescendit les marches jusque chez Deathmask du Cancer. « _Si j'ai pas les jambes puissantes dans quelque temps, je vais me poser des questions_ » pensa-t-elle en arrivant finalement devant la demeure tapisser de tête humaines. Elle entra donc et alla s'assoire sur une chaise. Deathmask entrait juste ment avec des assiettes plein les bras. Il les déposa délicatement et alla s »asseoir aux cotés de du jeune Dokkho. Et tous mangèrent en bavassant de tout et de rien. Un moment donné, Dokkho se pencha vers son voisin de gauche, Deathmask. « Parait que tu sors avec Aphrodite, lui chuchota-t-il.

Pourquoi tu dis ça? lui demanda l'intéressé avec un volume aussi bas.

Shura du Capricorne vous a vu collé l'un contre l'autre, ce matin.

Est-ce qu'il l'a dit à tout le monde?

Donc c'est vrai alors.

Certes.

**Trop, tu sors avec Aphrodite des Poissons. J'en reviens juste pas!!! **cria Dokkho en se levant.

Tous cessèrent de parler et regardèrent tour à tour Deathmask et Aphrodite, Puis, Aiolia se leva. « C'est super, lança-t-il à l'égard des deux jeunes gens. Et depuis quand?

Ce matin même… répondit Deathmask d'une voix à peine audible.

Et bien.

Je crois pas un mot de ce que vous raconter, déclara Kanon.

Et pourquoi cela? fît Aphrodite. Et comment te le prouver?

Embrassez-vous ici même.

Aucun problème, cette fois ce fut le Cancer qui parla.

Et bien allez-y.

D'accord.

Et il se leva et rendit de l'autre coté de la table, où était assise Aphrodite. Il lui adressa un mouvement de tête et elle se leva à son tour. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et nul n'osait parler. Le guerrier du Cancer se rapprocha de sa bien-aimée. Il passa une main autour de la mince taille d'Aphrodite et l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du puissant chevalier et se colla contre le torse de ce dernier. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureuse et commença à l'embrasser. Tout à coups, il se sentit bien et eut l'impression de voler. Ce n'était pas juste une impression, il volait! Tous étaient surpris puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne portait son armure. Donc, c'était carrément impossible. « " L'amour donne des ailes" cita Mu. » Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent, tout deux retombèrent délicatement sur leurs pieds. Kanon avait les yeux grand-ouvert et la mâchoire presque décollée. « Et puis, tu nous crois maintenant? lui demanda fièrement Deathmask.

Et bien…je…je n'es d'autre… choix que…que de …de vous croire, bégaya le général en chef des dragons de mers.

Le dîner se continua sans autres interruptions. Mais la conversation tournait autour du nouveau couple. Après quelque temps, le repas fut terminé et tous étaient repus. « Éh! Ça vous dirait de venir chez nous? demanda Saga à l'égard de tous les convives.

Pourquoi? demanda Shura au chevalier des Gémeaux.

Bien, tu sais… on a eut une réunion hier.

Ah, oui. Ça me revient.

On en a eut une? s'étonna l'hôte.

Bon laisse faire. Donc, vous venez?

Oui! disent en chœur tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

Tous sortir et se dirigèrent vers le demeure des Gémeaux. Après six mille belles marches, ils y arrivèrent. Saga leur ouvrit la porte et tous entrèrent. Ils allèrent donc dans le salon. « Mes chers amis, comme vous le savez, le Grand Pope ainsi que la déesse Athéna veulent que nous passions, au moins un fois par deux semaines, une soirées tous ensembles. Donc, moi et mon jumeau Kanon avons décidé d'un commun accord que le jeu "Vérité-Conséquence" pourrait être… intéressant. » Tous approuvèrent. Et ils s'assirent en cercle sur le plancher propre. « Bon je vais commencer, dit Mu. Hem… Aiolia! Vérité ou Conséquence?

Conséquence.

Bien. Soit que tu : 1) French ton frèrot

2) Me donne de ton sang pour que puisse réparer deux armures

3) Fait un combat au corps-à-corps avec Death, sans armure

Hem… le premier ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Le second, et bien, je tiens à vivre et à ne pas être aussi blanc que les frigos de Camus. Et le dernier, disons, que je tiens à rester en vie.

Alors?

Ah… désolé pour ça Aioros….

Et il s'approcha de son frère Aioros. Lui-même avait des gouttes de sueur qui lui dégoulinait le long du dos. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son frangin et commença à le frencher. Tous les autres eurent un rictus de dégoût. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Aiolia et Aioros grimacèrent. « Bon, mon tour. Deathmask? Vérité ou Conséquence?

Conséquence aussi.

Bien. Donc : 1) Tu te fous les cheveux vers le bas.

2) Tu embrasses Aphrodite de manière langoureuse et passionnée

3) Tu embrasses ton meilleur ami, Camus

Deathmask réfléchit quelque instant. Se mettre les cheveux vers le bas… Jamais! Embrasser Camus… encore moins. Donc… « Je prend le numéro deux. J'embrasserai de manière langoureuse et passionnée Aphrodite. » Il se leva, se dirigea vers cette dernière, s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit ses mains autour du cou du chevalier. Il commença à l'embrasser et au bout de quelque temps, essaya d'entre ouvrir les lèvres d'Aphrodite. Elle le fit. Il resserra sa poigne et elle était totalement collée contre lui. Leur baiser était à la fois langoureux et passionné. Sans le vouloir, il la fît tomber sur le dos. Mais continua à l'embrasser de plus belle. Aphrodite détourna le visage. Alors, il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda quelque instant avant de se redresser, soulevant avec lui la demoiselle. « Merde… fît Milo. Vous êtes dynamiques! »

Et la soirée se poursuivit ainsi. Vers minuit, les guerriers décidèrent de rentrer respectivement chez eux. « Death, commença Aphrodite, je peux venir chez toi? Je n'ai pas le goût de me taper toutes les marches.

Oui, vient, lui proposace dernier.

Dokkho de la Balance entendit les paroles proférées par les deux jeunes gens. « Et bien, et bien. Je crois que cette nuit va être plutôt mouvementée, dit-il.

Je le crois aussi, affirma Shura avec un petit sourire qui se voulait ironique, pour ajouter à sa voix qui l'était justement.

Vous pouvez en être surs, leur en assura Deathmask.

Et bien, alors, je plains Saga, Kanon et Aiolia. Si ce que vous dîtes se réalise alors ça va brasser! lança Shakka.

Est-ce que ça va bien, Shakka? s'informa Shura.

Oui, pourquoi?

Rien…

Donc, arrivés devant la demeure de Deathmask, Aphrodite et se dernier entrèrent. « Pourquoi avoir dit à Dokkho et à Shura que notre nuit risque d'être… mouvementée? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un lit.

- Aphro…cela fait si longtemps que je t'aime… lui souffla Deathmask en s'approchant d'elle.

- Comment? Ça ne fait qu'une journée que je suis une femme.

- Aphrodite, je t'aimais même lorsque tu étais encore un homme. Mais je n'osais pas te le dire de peur que l'on se moque de moi…

- Ah… Deathmask…

- Je t'aime tant.

Et il termina sa phrase en l'embrassant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec autant de passion que lorsque tel avait été la conséquence donner par Aiolia. Et cette fois encore, ils tombèrent à la renverse. Mais, cette fois, Aphrodite ne détourna pas le visage. La nuit continua son cours et les deux amoureux passèrent une nuit d'enfer…


End file.
